


You Can’t Always Heal a Broken Heart

by TheRose24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate happy ending, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Langst, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, One-sided Klance, Sad Ending, Sad lance, lance is heartbroken again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRose24/pseuds/TheRose24
Summary: A mission gone wrong and some not so great memories.





	1. Chapter 1

“-Nce!”

He couldn’t tell who was talking. Everything was a jumbled mess in his mind and he couldn’t seem to open his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, please!”

Who was apologizing? Why?

“I should’ve got to you sooner-“

Hunk. It was Hunk. Why was he so upset? Was it something Lance had done? He didn’t mean to upset his best friend but... he didn’t know what was happening.

“Come on please open your eyes!” Hunk whined desperately and hugged Lance’s head close to his chest, mumbling a few curse words which shocked Lance if he was being honest.

Then again if he was being honest he was starting to actually feel major pain coming from his stomach. He managed to slowly open his eyes and focus on his friends tear stained cheeks.

“Hunk...?”

“Lance buddy! Oh thank god!” Hunk laughed happily but that quickly faded when Lance began fading to black- Wait why was everything fading? He wasn’t tired. He didn’t want to sleep yet. He wanted to comfort Hunk. 

He was out like a light.

____________________________

“Lance he’s not gonna want flowers.” Pidge called over her shoulder as she typed something into the holographic screen displayed just in front of her.

“You don’t know that.” Hunk shrugged and nudged the Cuban with a small smirk. “He might just fall to his knees and kiss your feet due to how romantic you are.”

“Thank god I thought you were gonna say suck my dick.” Lance chuckled softly and held the small bouquet of flowers closer to his chest. “It’s worth a shot. These aren’t much but, it’s all I could find.”

“Well, I wish you good luck man. I think I saw Keith and Allura heading towards the training deck so that’s where you’ll wanna go.” Pidge finally turned to face the pair of clearly nervous boys in front of her. “And uh relax. The worst he can do is say no, and you guys stay friends.”

“Or y’know he punches me in the face. Maybe stabs me, who knows!” Lance chuckled nervously before swallowing thickly. “Alright here I go.”

“I’m supporting you from afar.” Hunk murmured and offered him a reassuring pat on the shoulder

He left that room feeling very confident for once.

______________________________

Lance’s eyes flickered open and he was still in the same spot but now, he could see the other Paladins all sitting close by. Why hadn’t they all left yet?

“He’s awake!” Pidge shouted and quickly crawled over. “Lance, lance talk to me how are you feeling buddy?”

Lance looked at her and opened his mouth. He coughed when the overwhelming coppery taste filled his mouth. He was crying, he could tell. His breathing was down to short gasps of air at this point. He felt like he was slowly being crushed by an elephant that was unaware of his presence.

“God damnit where’s Coran?!” Hunk snapped and looked to Allura. The princess looked down at Lance with a look of fear and sadness.

“I contacted him about a varga ago. I-I don’t know where he is. I lost the ability to communicate with him when the lions went down.” Allura answered quietly and hugged herself.

Why was everyone so upset? Sure Lance’s stomach felt like it was on fire and he knew he probably wasn’t okay but he felt mostly fine. He opened his mouth to voice those thoughts.

Nothing came but a raspy squeak followed by a viscous coughing fit.

____________________________

Lance was standing outside of the training deck, pacing back and forth with the flowers clutched tightly to his chest. It was oddly quiet in there, especially if Keith had gone in there. That told Lance that it was now or never. This was his perfect chance to just go for it.

“Alright Lance lets do this. You can do it. He’s dropped hints, you’re fine.” Lance whispered and slowly walked in. “Hey Keith are you in here?”

There was some gasps at the other end of the room and some shuffling. Lance turned his attention there and what he saw was enough to drop the flowers he’d spent so much time searching for.

“I-It’s... Lance hold on!” Keith squeaked and cursed under his breath when the teen turned and ran. “God damnit!” 

Allura quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed softly. “Hey hey it’s okay. He’ll be fine, he probably misunderstood what he saw. Talk to him later, give him a moment.”

Lance went to his room and cried for hours.

________________________

Suddenly Lance felt angry when those memories of the night before came flooding back. Was he there? Was that stupid mullet head standing there? It took quite a bit of energy but Lance managed to lock eyes with those stupidly beautiful violet eyes he’d fallen in love with. The ones that betrayed him.

“G-G-Get...” Lance growled and desperately fought the ache in his throat. “Get away...” he qheezed and pointed at Keith. 

“Lance...” Hunk whispered and grabbed his hand. “No. He’s not going to leave. I know you’re upset but we need to be with you-“

“Away!!” Lance snapped and broke into another coughing fit. He covered his mouth before he could get any blood on Hunk- he was already covered in blood. Oh god was that Hunks?! But there were no injuries. Lance slowly reached out and touched one of the larger blobs resting on Hunks armor. “Mine...?”

Hunk simply nodded and tears slowly began to fall again. “Do you not know what happened to you...?”

Lance shook his head. He laid back as his vision faded to more memories.

______________________________

Lance didn’t know how long he’d cried for exactly but it was a long time. Eventually though, he wasn’t alone. He was crying into Hunks shoulder with Pidge standing near the door.

“A-And he was- he was on top of her Hunk!” Lance whined into him and hiccuped. “I don’t know if they kissed or what it was but- god...”

“That bastard...” Pidge growled and stood. “He’s been leading you on for so long for this? Oh he’s a dead man.” The ‘gremlin’ as lance liked to call her, suddenly seemed very scary as she stormed out of Lance’s room.

“We better follow her. But uh we can stay a bit further behind if she’s talking to Keith.” Hunk helped Lance up and the two of them followed.

“I’m sorry!” Keith was shouting when Hunk and Lance arrived. “Yea okay maybe I was flirting a little bit who cares?!”

“Lance does! Did you not see the flowers?! You’re such a- a-“ Pidge struggled to find the word she was looking for.

Lance stepped forward and glared at keith. “A fucking tease.” He growled and shoved him gently. “You go and show me you’re interested... and then pull that shit?!”

“L-Lance look, I didn’t mean to... to tease... to tease you. That wasn’t my intention. I just thought we were friends!” Keith mumbled and looked away.

“Fuck you. You clearly knew I wanted to be more than friends. What about the flowers huh? Did that finally give it away?” Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You suck.”

“I already said I was sorry.” Keith’s tone was laced with a sort of warning in it. And oh boy if that was telling Lance they were going to fight he was so ready for that.

Lance laughed, shook his head, and held back the tears pooling in his eyes. “You think that’s enough? Come on-“

“Lance I’m not interested! I find you highly annoying and unbearable and I can’t stand to be around you, how the hell am I supposed to be your boyfriend? You’re a flirt and you’d probably cheat on me any chance you got! I don’t fucking like you!” Keith covered his mouth once he was done as if he hadn’t meant to say any of it.

Lance ran off to cry for the second time that night as his heart shattered to a million pieces.

______________________________

Tears were streaming down Lance’s face as he slowly managed to lift his head with Shiro’s help. He could see it now. He’d clearly been shot, by what he was unsure of. The wound was large but not large enough to kill him quickly. Plus there were some makeshift bandages there but... it was clear they wouldn’t last long enough.

“Lance...” Keith’s voice sounded wrecked. Lance figured he’d been crying but he couldn’t help but visibly flinch at Keith’s voice. “Lance please... I’m sorry I- I didn’t mean any of it.”

“Leave him alone.” Pidge growled and stepped between them. “He gave you a chance. He gave you his heart and you ripped it in half and threw it back in his face.”

Keith looked down and backed off. He just wanted to hold Lance, to hug him and apologize for everything he’d done and said. Why did this have to happen?

“What... Happened?” Lance asked quietly as he weakly pointed to his injury.

“Well, for a reason we haven’t figured out quite yet, all of the lions shut down. We all fell but you... You fell further away. I’m not sure what happened in the time it took for us to reach you but... You’d been laid out on the ground beaten and shot by the time we got here. We were surprised you were alive...” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck.

Lance thought hard and tried to remember what had happened. It slowly came to him. He remembered Blue falling and falling until he hit the ground. He’d gone unconscious for some time. He doesn’t remember waking up but he does remember a galra soldier standing over his body on the ground outside of his lion. He remembered begging and pleading for one of the other Paladins before the soldier kicked at his face until the helmet came off. The last thing he remembers is shutting his eyes tightly as the galra pulled the trigger, and then everything went black.

And then it hit him. Lance was dying.

________________________

That morning, Lance had been late to breakfast. He’d been staring off into space a lot more and avoided Keith and Allura. When the two did try to talk to him, he’d get angry. Finally Shiro had to just find something for them to do. Coran has picked up on a distress signal and they all left. Allura rode with Shiro in the black lion. When the team had arrived, the lions went dead almost immediately. They’d all mostly been separated except for Shiro, Allura, and Keith who’d fallen near them. 

“Help! Someone please-“ “Shut up!” The two voices crackled among everyone. Keith’s eyes widened when he recognized Lance but not the other voice. He could hear something hit the helmet and figured it must’ve fallen off because now everything he could hear seemed slightly distant. 

“No- no no no! Don’t please don’t!” And then the sound of a gun going off sent everyone running towards the direction they’d seen the Blue lion fall.

“Please don’t be dead... Please please please.” Keith whispered to himself as fear and guilt began to bubble around and rise in his gut.

When they reached the blue paladin he was bleeding out and Keith ended up getting sick in the nearby shrubbery.

________________________

Everyone was getting panicky. Lance was bleeding through the makeshift bandage a lot and more blood had begun pouring from the corners of his mouth. The Blue paladin had stared to feel tired and let his eyes flutter closed.

“No! Do not fall asleep on us!” Pidge shirked and quickly shook his head. Lance’s eyes would flutter open for a bit then close. Pidge did not give up.

“‘M so... tired...” Lance rasped and winced. “I... don’t feel good...” he added on after a bit. Suddenly he was met with a pair of Violet eyes as Pidge backed away.

“Lance look at me.” Keith whispered and cupped Lance’s face in his hands gently. He was not letting Lance fall asleep.

“N-No... go...” Lance whined and started to squirm. He let out a yelp of pain and quickly stopped, giving in and resting his head against Keith’s right hand.

Keith smiled faintly. “See? Feels much better if you just relax. Don’t sleep though, you’re not actually tired. Focus on me and your anger right now.”

Lance glared up at him the best he could. He reached his shaky hand up to attempt to slap Keith but it ended up being a pat before his arm fell limp. “You... Suck.”

“I know. I know I do.” Keith sighed softly and moved his left hand to grip Lance’s. “What I did... what I said... I was being awful.”

Lance nodded in agreement. God he was so tired. He was sore. Why couldn’t he just sleep? It couldn’t possibly hurt that bad.

When his eyes began closing again, Keith bit his lip and gently shook him before turning to the others and shaking his head. “I-I don’t think he’s going to make it...” he choked out.

Hunk had to look away, Pidge quickly crawling into his arms and hiding her face. Shiro kept his arm under Lance’s head as support and Allura held her head in her hands.

Keith turned to Lance and leaned down close to his face. “I’m so sorry Lance. I love you...”

“I... love you... too...” Lance murmured and tightened his grip on Keith’s hand. He moved his head a just a little more and connected their lips.

And then everything faded to black. Keith desperately grabbed at Lance’s hand which was loosening it’s grip until he was no longer holding on. He pulled away and shook Lance with the hand that still lay on his cheek... but this time his eyes didn’t open. Keith let out a choked sob and buried his face in Lance’s chest. When he glanced back up at his face, lance had a faint smile plastered on his lips.

“H-He’s gone.” Shiro called out quietly and gently laid Lance’s head down. “We’ll bring him back to the castle when Coran gets here. Bring him home.”

“I shouldn’t have treated him the way I did.” Keith whispered, mostly to himself but the others heard. 

“I’ll tell his family... I know where he wants to go.” Hunk stood, both keith and Shiro moving so he could pick up the Cuban. “We can have a proper funeral on Earth.”

Coran arrived soon after and Keith was so upset and angry. If Lance had held on a little longer he’d be here. If Lance hadn’t been so out of his head he might’ve been able to land his lion closer to the others. But he was gone now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

At least he died happy.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh I had an idea and I decided ‘why not’ so here is an alternate ending! After this I plan on starting a fic and this will not be updated anymore.

Lance jolted awake. He was sweating from head to toe and panting harshly as he felt his stomach. He sighed in releif when he felt no wound. He smiled a little and shook his head with a chuckle.

“Lance? Are you okay?” Keith sat up quickly and looked at him with a hint of concern laced in his tone and etched in his expression.

“Yea just... A nightmare.” Lance turned and hugged him so tightly he was surprised he wasn’t suffocating Keith. “A terrible, terrible nightmare.

Keith stayed quiet for a few moments. He rubbed Lance’s back in a comforting way and smiled a little. “Um... Do you want to talk about it?”

Lance thought for a second and nodded. “Well uh... You were a total jerk. You told me you didn’t care about me. You flirted with Allura. We went on a mission and for some reason all of the lions stopped working. We were mostly all separated and I-“ He trailed off at that point and looked down at his stomach. It had felt so real... We’re his dreams viewing the future? No, no it was just a nightmare he needed tos top being dramatic.

“And I What...?” Keith whispered and placed a hand on Lance’s cheek. Why would Lance’s nightmare have Keith do something like that...? Does that mean Lance is worried about his loyalty?

“I died. I got shot in the stomach. You guys all kept me alive for awhile but... After we kissed I just couldn’t hold on anymore.” Lance bit his lip and looked down.

“Um.” Keith didn’t really know what to say and he mentally slapped himself for it. Why was he so bad at this?? “Lance, you’re okay. You’re with me, alive.” Good start. “I would never do anything with Allura I’m too gay.” He smiled a little when Lance chuckled and looked at him. “And... I care about you a lot. You know that I do.”

“I know I know but apparently my nightmares don’t think so. But it was just a nightmare so I’m not too concerned.” Lance kissed his cheek. “Besides, Allura is not someone I’m concerned about.”

The two boys smiled at each other and cuddled up to go back to sleep, Keith murmuring comforting words and rubbing Lance’s back so he’d fall asleep.

“I love you...” Lance whispered as he buried his face in keiths chest.

“I love you too, no one else.” Keith kissed the top of his head and allowed himself to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed! I’m not very good at this but I hope it’s not too terrible.


End file.
